Black
by Mari Falcon
Summary: Why do you think we're called Black, Narcissa? Because we are. We are black, dark as night. You, me, Bellatrix, Regulus. Even Sirius and Nymphadora, in their own way. It's what we are. There's no escaping it.
1. Prologue

If you are coming back, **you must read this. **It's a prologue I decided to add.

If you are new, this is AU-ish. I've changed some of the birthdates, Bella for example was born in 1951, but I moved her up to 1955.

Please, read and review and tell me what you think. Ah, that's all I have to say.

Oh, the next chapter of Belly of the Beast will be up soon! By this weekend at the latest.

Prologue

_Bellatrix __Black Lestrange_

_1955-1998_

"Well, at least they didn't put 'loving aunt' on there."

Andromeda Tonks stared down at the plain marker of her sister's grave. Of course, she wished that the corpse had been thrown into the sea, burned to a crisp, or possibly fed to rabid wolves. To be buried, and given a headstone, like a decent human being, was a desecration. If Andromeda had had her way, the name of Bellatrix Black Lestrange would be stricken from all annals of history, all books, all records, and all memory.

Oh, yes, Andromeda _hated _the woman who had once been her sister, with a passion. She wanted to wipe the imprint Bellatrix had left from the face of the earth.

She wanted what was _hers _back.

"You're the last person I would have expected to see here."

Andromeda froze, her burning hatred for one sibling turning to resentment for the other. "What do you want, Narcissa?"

Narcissa Malfoy did not answer for a long time. "It's cold outside, Dromeda. You shouldn't be here."

"Since when do you care?" Andromeda demanded.

"You're my sister," Narcissa began.

"Not for a long time," the other woman hissed. "Not since you stole him from me."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I stole nothing from you."

Andromeda spun to face her. Face to face, the sister's resemblance was unmistakable. Both had fine bones, though Narcissa's jaw was somewhat narrower and her mouth slightly thinner. They shared the steel gray eyes of the Black family, the long, defined nose perfect for looking down. The most obvious difference was their hair, and had always been.

The cold March wind whipped the long strands up, out of the carefully crafted styles and mixed them. Narcissa watched it sadly, remembering how the three sisters would spend nights together talking excitedly on Bella's bed, and how the three shades of ebony, chocolate and gold would mingle.

Andromeda didn't let herself remember. "Don't pretend you came here out of concern for me, Narcissa. Why are you here?"

"It's Bella's birthday."

"Are you saying you're here to pay your respects?" Andromeda sneered.

"I knew you'd be here, and that you'd probably freeze yourself to death," Narcissa answered. "But I checked Nymphadora's grave first."

In an instant, Andromeda's wand was out, pointing at her mouth. "Say my daughter's name again and I will make sure it is your last word."

Narcissa tensed, knowing that Andromeda wouldn't kill her. She did, however, know some interesting, permanent silencing hexes. "How coincidental that they share the same birthday."

Andromeda spun away from her, a pained cry tearing past her lips.

Mrs. Malfoy closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine it. So close in that last battle, within inches she'd come to being where Andromeda was now: her husband and child, both dead. Her heart stuttered at the thought of it and she reached out to her sister, offering comfort.

"NO!" Andromeda hissed. She batted Narcissa's hand away. "Don't you _dare!_ You have your husband, you have your child!"

She took a step closer, so that they were mere inches apart. "You have the life that _should have been mine!"_

"Don't blame me for that, _Sister," _Narcissa shot back. She'd come to offer help to her last living relative, partly out of pity, but Andromeda's attacks had driven that from her. "It was your fault, and entirely yours that you lost him when we were in Hogwarts."

Andromeda didn't reply to that, but turned around and paced over the cold earth. She twitched and prowled, looking like a great, agitated panther, waiting to lash out at someone. Narcissa suppressed the urge to leave; she looked _so much _like Bellatrix. When Bella got itchy like that, she'd usually drag some poor prisoner of war in and torture them senseless. It was as if another's pain could distract her from what she was feeling.

"You've come here to flaunt it, haven't you?" Andromeda snapped. She stopped her manic movements and faced Narcissa again.

"You wouldn't have had this life, even if you hadn't gotten yourself pregnant straight out of Hogwarts," Narcissa asserted. Andromeda's shoulders hunched and her eyes flashed, but the blond sister was undeterred. "You wouldn't have had the thought to lie to the Dark Lord, to tell him that the Potter boy was dead. You were always rash, unthinking. You could never have handled life with Lucius."

"He was _mine!" _

"You threw him away! Shoved any affection he had aside to spite our parents!" Narcissa shouted.

Andromeda smirked. "And you got my sloppy seconds."

"Now you're implying you _chose _that Muggle," Narcissa responded. "Him over Lucius, and Draco."

Andromeda closed her eyes and unbidden, the image of a boy, Draco's age, with Lucius' face and the Blacks' coloring came to her. Just as soon it was transposed with the image of her daughter in her original form, dark brown hair and big gray eyes. Then the face of that _damned _boy as he walked up to her, holding a werewolf baby in his arms and sorrow in his eyes.

Teddy Lupin, they'd named him. Nymphadora had always adored her father.

"She just had too much Black in her," Andromeda murmured, eyeing the silent gravestone with disgust.

Narcissa frowned. "Bella?"

"'Dora."

"What are you _talking _about?" Narcissa demanded, stepping forward. "She was _nothing _like the rest of our ancestors."

Andromeda laughed then, a cold chilling laugh that Narcissa remembered all too well. "_My _ancestors, Narcissa. _Mine." _

Narcissa sucked in a breath. To think that she'd hit _that _low. But 'Dromeda always did play dirty. Well, if there was one thing Narcissa had learned in this war, it was to give as good as she got. "Oh, yes, always obsessed with what was _yours. _You never actually loved that Muggle, did you?"

"Do you really love Lucius?"

"Yes."

Andromeda scoffed.

"Maybe I didn't at first, when I had to take your place, but I do now. He and Draco are my whole world."

The older sister folded her arms and closed her eyes halfway. Contempt slid into the familiar gray and a sneer wormed its way across her face. "Really?"

"Yes."

Andromeda shook her head. "You always were weak, little sister. Easy to manipulate. Do you really think any of us are really capable of love?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but Andromeda raised one finger, waving it back and forth to indicate more silence.

"Why do you think we're called Black, Narcissa? Because we are. We are black, dark as night. You, me, Bellatrix, Regulus. Even Sirius and Nymphadora, in their own way. It's what we are. There's no escaping it."

With those parting words, Andromeda apparated away, presumably to her grandson, Teddy.

Narcissa stared down at the ground for a moment before turning her eyes to the engravings. _Bellatrix Black Lestrange._ Though there were no graves for them, the names of _Sirius Orion Black _and _Regulus __Arcturus__ Black_ came to her mind.They were all dead, Andromeda had turned her back on the name and Narcissa wasn't really a Black anyway. She huffed and sneered.

"You failed us, sister. You failed all of us."

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well, that's it. Go on, read the next one. It's pretty darned good! You know you want to. ;) Especially if you're curious about all the references in there, or Andromeda's character. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, there! This is my first foray into the HP fandom. I've done several Naruto fics, so if you like that, check out my profile:D

Anyway, for this, I have done my research about the birth years and major events of the characters. I've chosen to telescope it, which just means squish things together. JKR likes to stretch things out. That's the only real difference from canon. That being said, enjoy it!

Oh, some basic info: Cygnus and Druella Black are the parents of Bellatrix (1955), Andromeda (1956), and Narcissa (1958). Orion and Walburga Black are the parents of Sirius (1959) and Regulus (1961). I don't know the actual birth days of the characters, so if someone could send me a link or info on that, it would be awesome.

Well, enough babbling! Read already!

Disclaimer: I will say this once. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Beginnings  


_December__ 31, 1961_

"You are the oldest out of all of them, Bellatrix. You must always look after them, protect them, do you understand?"

Bellatrix Black looked up into her mother's eyes and nodded solemnly. "I understand, Mother."

Druella Black nodded her approval. "Good. Your father and I will be back soon."

With that, she turned around and walked out, leaving the five children in the care of a few house-elves, and of course, Bellatrix. The almost-seven-year-old surveyed the room, and her younger relatives.

First, there was Andromeda. If Bellatrix needed help, Andromeda was the closest to her in age, but she wasn't very responsible. Even now, she was pouting and sulking over in a corner. Mother and Father had told her that she was coming to the party and that she would be wearing her green dress. It didn't matter that Dromeda had been talking about the party for weeks, or went to sleep staring at the pretty dress each night. When Mother had said what was going to happen, Andromeda threw a fit. She even went so far as to rip her frock in half.

But that was Andromeda. Whatever someone said, she had to contradict it. Mother called her a contrary, Father and Aunt Walburga called her a brat. Eventually, it would end with a couple of Punishment Spells and Andromeda would be dragged along, sulking unhappily.

Bellatrix just rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and, naturally, Narcissa followed. Narcissa, she knew, would make a good Black. Someone just had to show her the way. Cissa was always ready to please her family, wanting to see a smile from them.

Then there were the two cousins, boys both. Sirius and Regulus, named after stars. Bellatrix smiled as Sirius ran up to her, grinning. His hair was flopping in his face and his pudgy hands were held out.

"Bella!" He chirped. "Tell us a story!"

She laughed at his demand; already she'd heard the adults talking. Sirius was the Black heir, and he was sure to grow up to be handsome and smart. Already, he was showing promise. He was talking on the same level as Narcissa, who was a year older than him and had made the cookie jar explode when he wanted one, even though he was only three.

"Which one would you like to hear?" she asked.

Sirius's brow furrowed as he thought over the ones he knew. His eyes cleared as he decided. "One I don't know! Tell me one I don't know!"

Bellatrix began to pace, scratching her chin in a way she'd seen Father do. Doing that meant you were thinking hard. Finally, she decided on one. "Alright then!"

With a squeal of delight, Sirius threw himself at her feet, looking up eagerly. Narcissa joined him a moment later and, though Andromeda refused to budge, Bella knew she was listening, too. Regulus just gurgled in his crib, staring at the window.

"Do you remember our great-great-grandfather Phineas?" she asked.

The toddlers in front of her bobbed their heads, but Sirius was starting to pout, thinking he'd heard this one before. Quickly Bellatrix continued. When he had tantrums, things got ugly.

"Well, he had a sister, Elladora Black. She was beautiful and smart, just as all Blacks are. Great-great-grandfather loved her, and taught her the ways of our family. One day, she was going out for a walk, and a terrible animal attacked her."

Sirius and Narcissa gasped. "Was she alright?" Narcissa demanded, her eyes watering.

"Of course she was fine." The two relaxed. "She was a Black. No mere animal could hurt her. She just pulled out her wand and killed it."

"Why did it attack her?" Sirius asked, gray eyes narrow.

Bellatrix pursed her lips. "It wanted her money. She was going shopping and had lots of Galleons with her."

Sirius made a face. "But . . . but what would an animal want with money? Animals don't buy things."

Bellatrix stared down at him. "I don't know. It probably just liked shiny stuff."

He seemed to accept this. "Well, is that all that happened?"

"No," Bellatrix answered and picked up the tale again. "Some of the other animals had seen her do it, and they got angry, even though she had every right to kill the beast."

Narcissa and Sirius were hanging on her every word; even Andromeda in the corner was caught up.

"The animals ran towards her, grabbed her. She was killing them as fast as she could with her wand, but there were just too many of them." Bellatrix gave a sniffle as she thought of brave, brave Elladora, fighting all by herself against monsters.

Narcissa looked on the verge of tears and Sirius was biting down on his lip.

"The animals tied her up and dragged her away. They snapped her wand in half!"

The other three gasped. To have your wand snapped, how dare those animals!

"They locked her up in a cold, dark room and starved her. She called for her brothers, but they were too far away and couldn't hear her. Then, when she had lost all hope, the animals carried her to a pile of sticks. They threw her into it and—and—"

Bellatrix broke off, unable to stand the horror of what the animals had done. Narcissa was crying freely now, and Sirius was scrubbing at his eyes.

"Finish, Bella," Andromeda pleaded.

Bellatrix nodded, took a deep breath, and blurted out the truth. "They burned her!"

Sirius' eyes got wide and he shrank in on himself. He whispered, "They b-burned her? Like in a fire?"

She nodded, looking into his large, scared eyes. "Yes, the animals set her on fire!"

Narcissa screamed loudly. Bellatrix winced, covering her ears. "Cissa, stop it!"

"Muuuuuuummy!" Narcissa cried. "Muuuummy!"

Andromeda glared at Bellatrix. "Bella! Make her be quiet! She's loud!"

Sirius nodded energetically, edging away from his cousin. "Yeah, c'mon Bella!"

"How?" Bellatrix demanded. Glaring, she spun to the house-elf cowering behind a table. "You! Make her be quiet!"

The elf, unable to disobey, stepped forward, hands outstretched to Narcissa. "There, Miss. It's alrighty, Miss."

Narcissa, who had never taken to the short, ugly creatures, only screamed louder as it approached her. She turned around and ran, passing right by Regulus, who had been watching the scene in eerie silence. This, however, seemed to be his breaking point. His lips trembled as the house-elf chased a screaming Narcissa around the room.

A second later, he had joined in the caterwauling. Narcissa was bawling, the house elf was chasing her, pleading, Sirius was shouting at Regulus to be quiet and Andromeda was screaming for Bellatrix to do something.

Bellatrix screwed her eyes closed, shaking her head. Someone was bound to hear this. They'd come up and then she'd get in trouble.

"Be quiet!" she whimpered, pressing her hands over her ears.

She grimaced as Narcissa's screaming went up an octave. _They had to be quiet._

"Be quiet!" she shouted, trying to regain some control. She heard voices outside. They were coming and she'd get in trouble. This was _her _job, they were _her _cousins, they had to _obey her!_

_"Be quiet!"_ she hissed, feeling something grow in her chest and slide out with her words.

_Magic._

She shivered as the magic expanded in the room, wrapping around the sounds and quieting them. This was _her _magic, not anyone else's.

The door burst open. Her father and Uncle Orion stepped in, eyes alert and wands out. Narcissa, still silenced by Bella's magic, ran toward her father, arms out. She latched onto his robes when he wouldn't pick her up and he shook her off to inspect the rest of the room. Uncle Orion performed some Revealing and Diagnosis Spells.

"What happened here, Bellatrix?" Mother inquired, her voice hard from worry and anger.

Uncle Orion gasped. "Look, Druella," he said, indicating the results his spells had shown.

Green magic was wrapped around the throats of Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus and Narcissa. It all trailed back to Bellatrix. The adults stared in amazement at her.

"Bellatrix?" Father asked. He stepped slowly over to her and knelt in front of her. "Tell us what happened."

Bella swallowed, but tilted her chin up. She knew what Angry Father looked like, and this wasn't it. "I told them the story about Elladora. Narcissa got scared and started crying. Soon the others were, too."

Sirius stomped his foot on the floor, protesting the thought that he was crying.

"I ordered the house-elf to make them be quiet, but it couldn't," she continued. The elf whimpered and Aunt Walburga glared at it. "So I did."

The grown-ups murmured at this and all scurried off to a side of the room to talk amongst themselves. Bella closed her eyes and felt her magic. Suddenly, there was a push at it.

_What? _

She waited, and predictably, there was another push at her magic, stronger this time. She opened her eyes and immediately saw Sirius, arms folded, eyes closed in concentration.

_He's fighting me._

Bellatrix closed her eyes again, feeling her young cousin push hard against her magic.

_Oh, no you don't._

* * *

"The idea of doing this to four at once—"

"She must be trained—"

The conversation halted as the magic in the room changed. They all spun around and Orion re-cast the spell to see what was going on.

Bellatrix's green magic had dropped from Andromeda, Regulus and Narcissa. It was now all wrapped around Sirius, who was fighting it. Blue magic was pushing out from him, in direct opposition to Bella's. The two children both had their eyes closed, concentrating fiercely.

Druella stepped forward to stop it, but the other three held her back. "Let them fight," her husband, Cygnus, ordered.

Orion nodded. "Yes, I wonder who will win."

* * *

Sirius shoved hard against the stuff around his throat. He could feel it there, encircling him like a snake. It felt like Bella, but she wouldn't hurt him. Well, whatever it was, he didn't like it.

No one _made _Sirius Black do anything.

He took a deep breath and gave one, giant shove, throwing everything he had into it.

It was gone.

Sirius giggled happily, his hands coming up to feel his neck.

_Nothing!_

* * *

Bellatrix seethed as Sirius rejoiced in his victory.

_How dare he!_

With a cry of rage, Bellatrix launched herself at Sirius, intent on—on—on doing _something! _

He couldn't just do that!

Once again, she felt the pressure in her chest, the wonderful, powerful pressure. This time, she held it in until she was closer. She saw her cousin's eyes widen as the magic pulsed around them.

He was _afraid. _

Something in Bellatrix howled in delight as it scented the fear.

But only for a moment. His eyes hardened and his lip jutted out, determination bringing his magic back full force.

She felt it, they were coming together and this time, she would _crush _him.

Then, they were gone. Both magics were being suppressed. Strong arms wrapped around Bella's middle, lifting her off the ground and away from Sirius. Her father spoke into her ear.

"That's enough now, Bellatrix," he ordered.

Orion said something similar to Sirius, and both children relaxed slightly, though they were still glaring at each other. Something in Bellatrix was still crying to attack, to fight.

Bellatrix's breathing returned to normal and she frowned, confused at what she had just done. Sirius was her cousin, but she wanted to hurt him when he fought her. She resolved to think about it later, to figure out _why _she had just attacked her family.

She knew one thing, though. When the magic had built up, when she'd released it, it felt good. It felt _right._

Aunt Walburga stepped up to Sirius, brushing his hair off of his forehead. "So, you know the story of Elladora, Sirius?"

The little boy nodded. "Uh-huh—"

"Yes, mother," Orion corrected, setting his son back on the floor.

Sirius huffed. "Yes, Mother. She was killed by animals."

"Do you know what kind of animals?" Walburga asked.

The little boy shook his head. "No, Mother. Bellatrix didn't say. What were they?"

"They were the worst kind of animals," Walburga answered seriously.

"Why?" Sirius wondered. "What were they called?"

"They were called Muggles," Walburga answered. "And they are the worst kind of animals because they think they are as good as us. They may look like us, they may speak like us, they may even act like us sometimes, but they will never be as good as us."

Sirius blinked. "Why?"

"They can't use magic," Orion replied.

Bellatrix's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"How can they not use magic?" Andromeda wondered. "That, that just doesn't make sense!"

Walburga nodded. "Exactly. You see. Muggles as we call them, are just like your pet cat. They are animals and must be controlled."

The children were silent as they absorbed this; for once, not even Andromeda protested. After a minute, Orion spoke up again.

"There is one thing we must warn you about," he said gravely. Instantly, every eye was on him. "These Muggles are tricky. Some of them can get magic."

Narcissa gasped. "How?"

"By killing a wizard and stealing his magic," Orion answered. The children trembled. "Once they have this wizard's magic, they will try to become one of us. They will go to our school, take our jobs, marry _true _wizards. These Muggles, we call Mudbloods. They are not purebloods, like we are. They are descended from _filth_ and have the _audacity _to masquerade as one of us."

Bellatrix stared on in horror, imagining rampaging Muggles, murdering innocent wizards and taking their magic. Her hand clenched tightly.

_Animals. _

Distantly, she heard them talking about the Black family tree and going down to look at it. Her mother grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Bellatrix pulled herself out of the terrible vision and followed her family. They arrived in the drawing room, with the magnificent tapestry taking up one wall.

The adults went through it, showing the children their ancestors. Bellatrix noticed several burn marks on it, but didn't ask. Uncle Orion was pointing to the top.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," he quoted. "_Toujours Pur."_

"Always pure," Aunt Walburga whispered in reverence. "Not _one _Muggle or Mudblood has ever been accepted into the House of Black. And none ever will be."

Bellatrix stared up at the tapestry in awe. She was from this! Such pure, powerful wizards. They fought the Muggles, and the Mudbloods, animals all of them. She felt pride swell in her chest and edged forward, searching for her name.

_There!_

She reached out and brushed the gold thread. _Bellatrix Black. 1955- _

"This is only part of it," Cygnus was saying. "The full family tree stretches back to the time of Merlin. We are the oldest and the most pure wizarding family in the world. That is why we are named after the stars. We are above them all, and must show the other wizards the way when they get lost in the night."

Orion knelt down next to Sirius. "You, especially, must be pure and true. Someday, you will be the Lord Black, the head of the House of Black. That is why we named you after the brightest star in the sky, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, his eyes returning to the tapestry.

Narcissa tugged on her mother's gown. "Mother, _Mother,_ what is the star Narcissa?"

Druella tensed at her daughter's question. "I'll tell you when you're older, dearest." She looked back to the tapestry, refusing to meet her husband's eyes.

"Ah, look at the time," Orion declared. "It is nearly midnight."

Aunt Walburga laughed gaily. "Do you know what would be the perfect way to start off the New Year, Orion? By punishing that awful elf! We need a new one, anyway."

Orion nodded. "Indeed."

He left the room and came back not a minute later, dragging the elf. "No, no master, I is a good elf! I is a good elf!"

"No, you're really not," Walburga interrupted it. "What's the next one's name? Answer me!"

"Kreacher," the thing muttered, large tears falling onto the carpet.

"Kreacher!" she screeched.

A moment later, another elf appeared in the room, blinking its large eyes at the group. "Mistress called?"

"Yes, Kreacher," Walburga smiled. "Kill it!"

She threw her finger out at the other elf in the room. "You know what to use."

Kreacher bowed until his nose touched the floor. "As Mistress wishes."

He shuffled forward and grabbed the other elf. The two left the room, the soon-to-be dead elf crying pitifully. Sirius frowned, still slightly confused. He turned back to the tapestry, tracing the gold lines until he found his great-grandfather, who also happened to be named Sirius.

A scream sounded through Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius shivered, but it was cut short not a moment later. The boy went back to his ancestry, deciding that someone had seen a spider or something.

_Yuck. I hate spiders._

"Sirius, look," Walburga hissed, eyeing Kreacher as he entered, carrying a platter with—

The little boy gave a cry of alarm and stumbled back, into his father's legs. There was _a head _on the platter. _The old house elf's head. _No idiot, Sirius realized that the scream he heard was—

"Sirius, stop cowering," Mother snapped, dragging him to his feet. Sirius stared in horror at the head as it was placed on the coffee table.

"Elf, get us some champagne," Cygnus ordered. Kreacher turned around and returned with four goblets full of the finest champagne.

Bellatrix twined her hand with her father's as she stared at the family tree. So many wizards and witches. All of them from the purest of lineages. All of them defending the wizarding way of life.

She would be like them. Someday.

Orion, Cygnus, Walburga and Druella raised their snake-encrusted goblets to the new year as the clock in the hall started to chime.

"To a new year," Orion stated. "And new beginnings!"

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

FYI: the three lines signals the end of the chapter. It always will.

So, how was it? Please tell me. Like I said, this is my first HP fic. I would appreciate feedback, even constructive criticism! Just push the little button! Yeah, that one! Good job!


	3. Chapter 2

Well, I have returned. Sorry about the last update. I know, you put up the prologue first. 

Now, I could not find Bellatrix' birthday.This is a made-up date, and it's already semi-AU. Don't worry about it.

Chapter 2 Birthdays  


_2 March 1966_

"I'm going to get my Hogwarts letter tomorrow!" Bellatrix cheered, falling back on the bed. She landed right between Andromeda and Narcissa, and luckily no one was hit with a stray elbow. 

Andromeda laughed excitedly. "I heard Mum and Daddy talking. They're getting you something _extra_special for your birthday tomorrow!"

"I bet it's a wand!" Narcissa suggested. 

The girls squealed. 

"Oooh, I bet it is!" Bella said excitedly. 

"What kind do you think you'll get?" Andromeda asked. "What core?"

"Well, since we're going to Ollivander's, it is the best and Blacks don't settle for anything less than that," Bella preened. "It will be one of three cores. Daddy told me."

"Which cores does Mr. Ollivander use?" Narcissa wondered. 

"Phoenix feather, dragon heartstring or unicorn hair!" Bella said importantly. 

Andromeda giggled. "I bet you'll get the unicorn hair!"

Bella gasped, affronted. "I will not! Unicorns are for silly little girls. Like Cissa!"

Narcissa pouted as Bella and Andromeda laughed, but quickly recovered, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't mind unicorn hair," she said. "Unicorns are beautiful, graceful creatures."

"Bloody useless, though," Bellatrix retorted. 

"Bella! Where did you hear such language?" Andromeda gasped. "And where can I learn it?"

"I'll show you later, after everyone's gone for the party," Bella assured her. "But, back to my wand, I think I would prefer a dragon heartstring."

Narcissa made a face and Andromeda shrugged. "Why a _dragon?" _the former demanded. "They're so big and ugly. They _breath fire, _Bella. Ugh."

"Dragons are mighty and powerful creatures," Bella insisted. "I want a wand with a dragon heartstring core."

Cissa rolled her eyes again and started playing with Bellatrix's hair, quietly braiding small chunks of it. "What about you, Andromeda?" she wondered. "Which one would you want?"

Andromeda flopped onto her stomach and considered the question. "I don't want a wand from Ollivander's," she finally decided.

"_What?" _Bella and Narcissa cried together. 

Andromeda laughed. "_I _want one from another wand-maker," she announced. "Like . . . Gregorovitch."

"Are you mad, Andromeda?" Bellatrix demanded. "Ollivander is the best wand-maker."

"In England," the middle sister finished. "Who knows about the rest of Europe?"

Bella rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "Whatever. You are _so _not my sister."

"I do believe that the family tree in London says differently," Andromeda says. "You won't be getting rid of me until that changes."

Narcissa shook her head. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. You two should as well, or you're going fall asleep during the party tomorrow."

_3 March 1966_

The Lower Black family paraded down Diagon Alley, regular folks moving out of the way. The Upper family was, of course, the eldest male and his family, namely Orion Black and his brood. Nonetheless, Cygnus Black was a force to be reckoned with, and anyone bearing the Black family crest should be respected. They had, of course, several house-elves trailing behind them, making sure that no mud or dirt stuck to the bottom of their robes.

As much as she enjoyed the way the other people reacted to her family, Bellatrix was mildly peeved. It was _her _birthday. They were going to get _her _wand. 

So why, oh, why were Narcissa and Andromeda along for the ride?

Bellatrix pouted, and readjusted her new hat. It was real fur, Mummy had said. From a sphinx's mane, even. The hat had been part of a set, including the fur-lined coat and boots she wore, and the furry muffler. Just one of the many presents she had received so far. Bella knew there would be a fantastic party this night, with all of the extended family. 

She would be more than ready to show off her new wand, and however many pets she could talk her father into buying. 

"Daddy," she said softly. "When are we going to get my wand?"

Cygnus shot her a look, and sneered as he almost bumped into a woman who was buying some books. "After we get everything else, Bella."

Bella wanted to whine, but it was so undignified, she couldn't in public. Her mother had raised her better than that. Instead, she simply asked, "Why?"

"Because Ollivander's is at the other end of Diagon Alley, that's why, Bellatrix," he responded. 

At each stop, a package of the finest school supplies was sent home. All new school books, including all teachers' recommendations. Dragon-skin gloves with silk lining the inside. Perfectly balanced scales and the lightest cauldron offered. Finally, they arrived at Madam Malkins, for her school robes. By this point, of course, Andromeda and Narcissa were utterly bored. 

"We'd like three sets of Slytherin robes, please," Cygnus ordered.

Madam Malkin scanned the faces and her eyes lit on the Black family crest emblazoned on the ring Cygnus wore. "Ah, Mr. Black, sir," she said. "The house-specific items are issued upon Sorting at Hogwarts."

"Bellatrix is a Black," Cygnus interrupted. "She will be in Slytherin."

Bella smirked. This woman—whoever she was—_would _give her Slytherin robes. 

"I don't have the authority to do that, Mr. Black," she admitted. 

Cygnus' face hardened. "How much?"

Madam Malkin blinked blankly for a moment. "Ah, excuse me, sir?"

"How much beyond the normal price would you like?" he asked again, an edge of annoyance creeping into his voice. "One hundred galleons per set? Per item? I will give you two hundred galleons extra per set of robes if they are Slytherin. Otherwise we will take our business elsewhere."

Bellatrix didn't try to hide her superior sneer as Madam Malkin fumbled over her words. The woman would give in, if she had any brains. It was simple math, something her tutors had taught her. She could earn an extra six hundred Galleons for the set, or lose over seven hundred altogether. 

"I—I suppose I could make Slytherin robes," she finally forced out. 

Cygnus smiled. "I knew you'd agree."

Andromeda held back a moan as Bellatrix got fitted for her robes. She was _so bored. _She knew she couldn't fuss, though, because it was Bella's birthday and she'd get in trouble for ruining it. Instead she spun around and knelt on a chair that was near the window and watched the people in Diagon Alley. 

A small family across the street caught her eye. Two parents and a little boy, who was going to Hogwarts for the first time, based on how his mother continually checked the parchment she was holding. They were also Muggles, she deduced. No wizard worth his salt would be _that _astonished by Diagon Alley. They disappeared into Flourish & Blotts and she sighed. The rest of them were just normal wizards. Besides, Mum and Daddy would kill her if she associated with Mudbloods.

"Andromeda Black!"

She pulled herself out of her daydreaming and followed her mother out of the shop, back into the cold, crisp March morning. Bellatrix was all but bouncing with excitement as they finally headed to Ollivander's. 

"Daddy, when Bella gets her wand, can we go home?" Andromeda asked. 

Cygnus nodded. "Yes, it is the last thing we need."

The bell chimed merrily as Bellatrix burst into the wand shop. _At last _she was going to get her wand. Her mind was circling through the possibilities. What would it be?

Her enthusiasm was dampened when she saw there was already someone in the shop, and he was being taken care of first. 

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. It was the boy and his family, the ones she'd seen go into Flourish and Blotts. They'd certainly gotten out of there quickly. Andromeda frowned at him. Even though she was old enough to understand that Muggle-borns didn't go around killing wizards and stealing their magic, she still didn't trust them. There was something fishy about them.

"Excuse me," Bella snapped. "Since you're not even trying any wands, can I please go?"

Mr. Ollivander looked like he was about to protest, but the man simply nodded. "Oh, certainly, of course, young lady, we need to catch our breath anyway." He ushered his wife and son to the benches at the window, right in front of the single wand on the purple pillow. Andromeda and Narcissa also wandered over, but Andromeda made sure to put as much distance between the Muggles and herself. 

The boy leaned around and watched excitedly as Mr. Ollivander handed Bellatrix her first wand. Andromeda sneered. "I guess you've never seen anyone get a wand before, have you?"

The boy tore his eyes from the wands—the first one hadn't worked, so the old man was searching for another one for Bella. He looked to Andromeda and nodded excitedly. "Yeah. I had no idea I was even a wizard until my letter from Hogwarts came in November."

Andromeda cast a glance to her mother and inched closer to him. Narcissa tugged at her sleeve and whispered, "No—he's a Mudblood. You can't—"

"Hush, Cissy," Andromeda hissed back. She was curious.

The boy frowned. "What did she say I was?"

"Uh—Muggle," she covered. "It means someone who can't do magic."

"Well, I'm apparently not a Muggle," the boy said proudly. "Are you?"

Andromeda scoffed. "No, of course not. I am a Black. We're all wizards."

"So Black's your last name?" the boy asked. "What's your first?"

"Andromeda," she answered. "Like the galaxy."

His eyebrows drew together. "That's a funny name."

"It is not!" she insisted. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ted. Ted Tonks." He stuck his hand out. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Andromeda didn't have a chance to definitely not shake his hand, because at that moment, Bellatrix squealed. She'd apparently found her wand. 

"Walnut, with a dragon heartstring core," Mr. Ollivander commented. "Twelve and three-quarters of an inch long. Unyielding. A powerful wand, I must say, but it will work best when you put emotion behind your spells, young miss. When you mean them."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, running her fingers all over her new wand. 

"Come on, Bellatrix, let's go home," Druella encouraged. "You need to get ready for your party."

The boy waved to Andromeda as she left. "Bye, Andromeda!"

She waited until her mother wasn't looking, then quietly waved back.

_20 March 1966_

"Oh, David, please tell me you didn't."

David Potter raised his head from the intense game of wizard's chess he was playing with his son. "What is it I haven't done, Eliza?"

Elizabeth Potter hurried into the room, a worried expression on her face. "I know Jimmy said he wanted a friend over for his birthday, but couldn't you have invited someone else?"

He frowned in concentration as little Jimmy did the same at the chessboard. The boy was slowly learning the basics of wizard's chess. So slowly, in fact, the majority of the pieces had fallen asleep on the board. 

"I've quite forgotten," David admitted, leaning back. "Who did I invite?"

"Orion and Walburga's oldest boy," she answered. "I forget his name, but it's something odd."

David nodded, still waiting on Jimmy. "Indeed. The Blacks do tend to have unusual names."

"But we've never gotten along with them," Elizabeth continued. "And that boy is sure to have been influenced by the pureblood mindset of his family and I don't want Jimmy picking that up from him."

David put his chin in his hand and contemplated the boy. "Perhaps, just perhaps," he mused. "Our Jimmy will have a positive effect on the little Black boy."

Elizabeth sighed and worried the parchment in her hands. "I suppose it's possible. But you still didn't answer my question, David. Why did you invite him?"

"Oh, I meant to invite the younger Bones girl. She and Jimmy seem to get along well," David explained. "You know how my address book is charmed; when I put the letter on a name, the person's address will simply appear on the letter. My guess is that I accidentally put the invite on 'Black' instead of 'Bones.'"

He smiled sheepishly. "Terribly sorry, Lizzie."

She smiled and draped an arm around David's shoulders. "It's alright, lovey. Thinking on it, I really do agree that little Jimmy will be able to help that boy."

Their conversation was interrupted by Jimmy, who had decided on a move and was now yelling at the pieces to wake up.

_27 March 1966_

It was a battle of wills. The two had met and were feeling each other out. They did this in the only way they knew how. 

David scratched the back of his head and turned to his wife. "So . . . when do you think they'll blink?"

"Well, since your entire gender is incredibly bull-headed and arrogant, I would say never," Elizabeth answered. "Unless, tempted with what no man can resist." 

With that, she swept out of the room. David knew one thing no man could resist, but he somehow doubted his wife was talking about _that,_which left him wondering what she had been referring to. He looked to the two boys, who were now utterly red-faced with the effort of their glaring contest. They weren't getting along quite as famously as he had hoped.

"Boys!" Elizabeth called, sweeping back into the room. "Who would like some birthday cake?"

Instantly, the boys' heads whipped around to see her, all thought of competition forgotten. David laughed; so that's what she was talking about. Well, no man could resist her cooking. 

The boys charged forward, willingly following her, the cake actually, through the huge manor. Both of them, Jimmy and Sirius, were cheering for cake, cake, cake! Elizabeth led them to the kitchen, which would be the easiest to clean up if they spilled something. 

"Alright!" she said, stopping the chanting. "Birthday boy gets the first piece."

"But I'm the guest," Sirius protested. "It's rude not to serve the guest first."

David and Elizabeth shot each other a glance. "Well. Under normal circumstances, yes," Elizabeth conceded. "But today is Jimmy's birthday. That's why you were invited over. So he gets the first piece."

Jimmy nodded vigorously and reached out to grab the plate that his cake was on. Elizabeth beamed at him, then went to cut another piece for Sirius, who was glaring jealously at the cake. 

"Okay, Sirius," Elizabeth said, lifting the cake onto a plate for Sirius. 

"But I wanted the first piece," he pouted, refusing to accept the piece Elizabeth had cut for him. 

"Well, Jimmy's got it," David said, not liking the way Sirius was eyeing the plate. He shifted closer, but not even he was prepared for what Sirius did in retaliation. 

With a frustrated growl, Sirius jumped out of his chair, grabbed Jimmy's plate and smashed the cake in his face. Silence reigned in the kitchen for all of three seconds. Then Jimmy reached up and pulled the plate off his face, which was still covered with cake. He reached up and cleared the frosting from his eyes. 

"Jimmy, honey, it's okay," Elizabeth tried to soothe him. _That brat! _How dare he ruin her baby's birthday. 

Jimmy stepped away from his mother and stomped up to Sirius, who had folded his arms and stuck out his chin defiantly. Slowly, deliberately, Jimmy grabbed the entire cake from the counter top. Sirius smirked, thinking he was going to get the whole thing—and he did. 

On his head. 

Sirius' jaw dropped. No one had ever dumped cake on him before. _No one. _Not even Andromeda and she could be downright mean when she was angry. The little boy reached up and wiped the cake remnants off his eyes so that he could glare at Jimmy, who didn't look in the least repentant. 

Instead, he grinned and said, "Well? What did you expect?"

Sirius tackled him. 

Elizabeth let out a small 'oh' of worry as the two boys rolled around on the floor, smearing cake, mostly in each other's hair. David watched them for a minute, then threw his head back and laughed. 

"You know what the worst part of this is going to be?" he asked.

Elizabeth watched them for a while, then sighed in defeat. "Probably cleaning them off."

David nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I say we strip them to their undies, chuck them in the bathtub and blast them with jets of water from our wands. Gently, of course," he added at her look of outrage. "The house-elves can clean their clothes."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I will leave that to you, lovey," she said. "I need to bake a cake."

"Oooh! I wanna help!" Jimmy demanded, breaking free from Sirius' headlock. "Teach me how, Mummy! Please!"

Sirius joined him not a moment later. "Yeah, me, too!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse!" They chorused together. 

Elizabeth laughed. "Not dressed like that! Go get changed into something else, you two!"

The boys ran off to some random part of the house, whooping and hollering in excitement. Jimmy then realized they were running in the wrong direction and they came barreling back, toward the stairs. David followed them this time, after giving his wife a peck on the cheek. "Now, aren't you glad I accidentally invited the Black boy?"

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* * *

Aw, how . . . adorable and messy. That's how I picture young Sirius and James, who will change his name from Jimmy at some point. I'm not sure about how boys feel about bathing together at that age, but I've seen my younger cousins and I don't think they'd mind. Any guys who happen to be reading this, let me know if I'm wrong.

Also, while I have a general plan, the individual scenes are made up as I go along. If anyone has requests, I will be more than happy to do them, unless they directly conflict with something I'm setting up. The only requirement is that they concern one of the Black cousins: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius or Regulus. 

Please, review! :D 


End file.
